<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tale by neonglitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707441">Fairy Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonglitch/pseuds/neonglitch'>neonglitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonglitch/pseuds/neonglitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story told in the distant future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Tale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for this AU as well as my first time posting here, so, uh. Please be nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She lived in a village deep in the woods. The village was home to all kinds of people, and the girl was liked by most of them for her kindness and curiosity. She loved them in return and would spend her days helping others.</p><p>There was one thing the girl loved to do more than anything else. She loved to pick flowers, and would weave them into crowns for all of her friends. Every day she would go into the woods and find the most beautiful flowers she could. Before long there were no flowers left around the village; she had picked them all.</p><p>Each time she went into the woods the girl would walk further away from her village. She would find new and interesting flowers and would pick them until there were few left. Then, she would move on. One day, while exploring the woods, she found herself in a place she didn’t recognize. The trees were dark, twisted and hunched over.</p><p>The little girl was lost.</p><p>She walked around, calling out for her friends, but nobody was around. Then she bumped into something, a shape too tall and straight to be one of the trees. It was a man, a man who looked down at her with kind eyes. </p><p>“Are you lost, dear sister?” He asked, and the girl nodded. “Well, I’d be happy to show you the way out.” Now, the girl was very observant, and had noticed something odd about the man. His eyes were gold and shiny like coins.</p><p>“Mister,” She asked, “Why are your eyes so strange?” </p><p>“So that I may watch over you even in the dark.” He answered. “I would hate for a child to be hurt.”<br/>
At this, she hesitated; she had been taught not to trust strangers. But the man’s smile was gentle, and his ears were pointed like hers. When he gestured for her to follow, she went after him.</p><p>His eyes did seem very good in the dark. As they walked, he talked about his favourite trees, and told her the names of the birds and the plants. The girl listened eagerly, always happy to learn more.</p><p>As they passed a certain tree, the man reached out to point at it. “This is the tallest tree in the forest,” He said, and the girl noticed that he had sharp claws instead of fingers.</p><p>“Why are your hands so strange?” She asked, and he laughed.</p><p>“So that I may keep you safe from harm. There are monsters in these woods.” He said. And the girl was scared, but she trusted him, so she took his hand, and stayed close to him as they moved through the dark.</p><p>They walked over bridges and hills. Everything was strange about this place – the water was dark and moved too quickly to cross, and every bush bristled with thorns. The girl was starting to become cold, and so she asked the man how close they were to her home.</p><p>“Don’t worry, dear sister. We’re almost home.” He answered and gave her a grin that showed his teeth. They were pointed, like a dragon’s, and the little girl began to feel afraid.</p><p>“Why are your teeth so sharp, mister?” She said.</p><p>“So that I may eat you,” He growled, and chased her all the way home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>